Mozaik
by aiharacchi
Summary: Semi-AU. Bagi Koro-sensei, Karma adalah anak angkatnya yang paling berharga. Dan bagi Karma, Koro-sensei adalah ayah yang selalu ia cintai


" _Setelah ini, kau mau kemana?"_

" _Aku tidak tahu."_

" _He? Kenapa?"_

" _Mama satu – satunya keluargaku. Aku tidak kenal lagi kerabatku—ayah pun aku enggak tahu siapa dia."_

" _Kasihan sekali... well, bagaimana tinggal denganku. Kebetulah aku tinggal sendiri."_

" _Eh? Kau yakin?"_

" _Tidak apa – apa. Lebih menyenangkan tinggal bersama daripada tinggal sendirian kan?_

.

.

.

 **Fanfiction**

 **Assassination Classroom own by Yu usei Matsui**

 **.**

 **[ Mozaik ]**

 **Rated T**

 **Koro-sensei — Akabane Karma**

 **.**

 **~One Years Later~**

.

.

.

 **[** _Ketika sinar matahari menyambut kami...,_ **]**

"Tch. Lagi – lagi enggak kena. Koro-sensei, bisakah kau berbaik hati untuk menurunkan kecepatanmu?"

"Nufufufu~ kau terlalu lambat."

Pemuda berambut merah marun itu melengos, tak terima pernyataan dari ayah angkatnya, Koro-sensei. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, secepat – cepatnya pemuda itu, atau Akabane Karma, mengeluarkan _handgun_ dibalik badannya, tetap saja tidak bisa mengalahkan kecepatan 20 mach ayah angkatnya. Mana lagi panca indera ayahnya jauh lebih peka dari yang Karma. Tentu saja, perbedaan kekuatan bagaikan langit dan bumi—rasanya sulit sekali untuk menang kali ini dari ayahnya."

Pagi ini semua berjalan seperti biasa. Tidak ada sedikit pun yang berubah. Karma masih tetap berusaha untuk membunuh Koro-sensei dengan _handgun_ atau pisau. Koro-sensei masih tetap mengunakan celemek putih untuk membangunkan Karma, walau harus menghindari berbagai macam jebakan yang dipasang tempat tertentu. Atau kadang – kadang Karma harus rela sikat giginya penuh dengan lendir khusus dari mulut Koro-sensei (Kadang – kadang gurita itu suka salah mengambil sikat gigi).

Tidak buruk juga. Lumayan untuk menambah semangat pagi.

"Karma-kun siap – siaplah. Hanya karena tou-san punya kecepatan 20 mach, bukan berarti kau bisa sekenanya," satu tentakelnya merapikan rambut Karma dan yang lainnya merapikan seragam Karma, seperti seorang ibu yang selalu membuantu anaknya mempersiapkan sekolahnya.

"Oh ya, kau akan pulang malam hari ini?" tanya Karma, sebelum dia duduk di bangku meja makan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Koro-sensei.

"Ternyata Karma-kun ingin ditemani oleh tou-san. Ah, jadi terharu."

Dasar mahluk ge-er.

"Justru, aku lebih berharap kau pulang malam hari ini." jawab Karma, datar, mengabaikan kekesalannya. "Kalau perlu, tidak usah pulang sekalian."

Yang menjadi objek kekesalan Karma malah tertawa renyah, seolah itu hanya candaan pagi. "Tenang, tou-san tidak akan pulang lebih dari jam 7 malam." Koro-sensei terkekeh. Tentakelnya meletakan sup miso dan sebuah gorengan (racikan terbaru Koro-sensei—entah itu bisa dimakan atau tidak). Sebelah alis Karma terangkat, "Ini sangat bergizi. Cobalah, tidak ada racun disini."

Laki – laki berambut merah itu menyuap sepotong gorengan tanpa sepatah katapun. Mulutnya mengunyah perlahan, lidahnya mengecap berbagai macam rasa yang ada di gorengan itu—ada wortel, kentang, jagung, ayam dan beberapa bumbu yang diaduk menjadi satu. Rasa gurih dan sedikit pedas menyambut lidahnya.

Tidak buruk. Pas untuk seleranya

Dan juga enak.

"Ini enak―" Karma mengulas senyuman tipis di wajahnya, sebelum dia mengambil lagi dan memakannya. "―arigato, tou-san."

"Nee, tak kusangka pagi ini kau memanggilku tou-san. Kukira seharian akan memanggilku dengan Koro-sensei."

"Dasar, tou-san kan selalu punya cara agar aku manggilmu tou-san."

Lagi – lagi Koro-sensei tersenyum lebar. Sama seperti biasanya.

Dan akhrinya mereka menikmati sarapan bersama.

.

.

.

 **[** _Ketika angin sepoi – sepoi di terik matahari...,_ **]**

Koro-sensei selalu tahu dimana biasanya Karma menghabiskan istirahat siangnya.

Tubuh Karma yang tidak terlalu gemuk itu menyandarkan diri di bawah pohon rindang. Matanya tertutup rapat, wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang. Cahaya matahari musim panas terhalau oleh dedaunan pohon ini, mustahil membuat Karma kepanasan, malah membuatnya tenang. Belum lagi angin sepoi – sepoi khas pegunungan membuatnya makin terlelap.

Koro-sensei menghela nafasnya. Kalau seperti ini, rasanya tega kalau membangunkan Karma. Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau Karma tertidur terlihat sangat tenang, seperti seorang bayi yang menikmati mimpi—beda jauh dengan kesehariannya yang merupakan preman sekolahan.

"Bisa- bisa kau malah ketiduran disini dan meninggalkan pelajaran, Karma-kun." Tentakel kuningnya membuat kepala Karma menyandar dibahunya. Mata Koro-sensei memandang lurus langit biru yang cerah. "Apalagi kalau tidurnya di tempat seperti ini, sangat berbahaya."

Akhirnya Koro-sensei memutuskan untuk menemani Karma tidur siang disini, sambil memeriksa jawaban murid didikannya. Tentu saja, perlakuan terhadap Karma dengan muridnya lain berbeda. Apalagi Karma adalah anak angkatnya. Mau tak mau dia harus melindunginya lebih dari apapun. Meski Karma kuat dan selalu bertindak sekenannya.

Termasuk tidur ditengah – tengah hutan tanpa ada pertahanan diri dari serangan hewan – hewan yang berbahaya atau mungkin pembunuh bayaran yang bisa menargetkan Karma sebagai sandera.

"Sebagai seorang ayah dan wali kelasmu, aku memang harus menjaga dan mengawasimu 24 jam," Koro-sensei mendengus pelan sembari mengelus rambut Karma. "Sepertinya aku mesti belajar menjadi ayah yang baik, Karma-kun."

Tapi, Koro-sensei tidak akan pernah tahu, kalau sebetulnya Karma merasa aman jika tidur disini.

Well, mungkin karena Karma yakin; kalau Koro-sensei akan selalu menemaninya tidur siang meskipun Koro-sensei sangat sibuk sekalipun.

.

.

.

 **[** _Saat waktu berpisah dengan matahari...,_ **]**

"Karma-kun."

"Ada apa?"

"Hari ini tou-san harus ke Australia untuk menulis rekapan materi pelajaran sosial, jadi ini kunci rumahnya."

Lagi – lagi seperti itu.

Karma mendesah sebelum pada akhirnya mengambil kunci rumah. "Nanti tou-san pulang jam berapa?"

"Secepat yang tou-san bisa." Koro-sensei memperhatikan wajah Karma yang agak kecewa. Meski Karma berusaha menyembunyikanya, Koro-sensei tahu kalau Karma sebetulnya ingin Koro-sensei pulang seperti biasanya—layaknya seorang anak yang menunggu kehadiran ayahnya. "Nanti kau bisa buat sup tofu?"

"Bisa. Memang kenapa?"

Koro-sensei mengulas senyuman lebar, lalu berkata, "Kita makan malam bersama."

Karma bergeming. Lama – kelamaan wajahnya tersenyum, lalu tertawa lepas. Entah kenapa mendengar makan malam bersama membuat Karma senang, meski itu hanyalah suatu hal yang sepele. Tapi bagi Karma, itu lebih dari makan malam biasa.

Karena setiap waktu yang dihabiskan bersama keluarga sangat berharga.

Ah, ayahnya memang selalu tahu cara agar Karma senang.

.

"Ah ya, sebagai tou-san dan _sensei_ -mu, nanti aku ingin membicarakan soal pemalakan dan intimidasi siswa gedung utama yang kau lakukan kemarin."

Seharusnya Karma berharap untuk Koro-sensei pulang lebih malam daripada biasanya.

.

.

.

 **[** _Waktu malam bersama bulan...,_ **]**

Malam selalu sama. Bulan sabit tidak pernah berganti menjadi berbagai macam bentuk bulan tiga tahun belakangan ini. Taburan bintang juga tidak pernah absen dalam menemani malam yang cerah ini.

Karma duduk termangu – mangu dihadapan televisi, memandangi acara televisi secara acak. Kadang – kadang tangannya mengganti salurannya dan menonton sejenak, lalu kembali mengganti acara secara acak. Tidak ada satupun film atau anime seru di hari sekolah sini. Kalaupun ada, paling hanya anime lawas yang diputar kembali atau berita politik yang ujungnya sangat membosankan.

Sudah lewat jam sembilan. Koro-sensei belum juga pulang.

Karma memandang datar sup tofu di meja yang daritadi menganggur. Supnya sudah dingin, tentu saja. Sup yang sudah susah-payah dibuatnya pasti akan berakhir hanya dirinya yang makan atau tidak pasti dibuang. Koro-sensei paling juga sudah makan di Australia atau mampir ke macam – macam negara hanya untuk makan.

Mana mungkin Koro-sensei mau makan buatan Karma yang nilai tata boganya selalu dibawah rata – rata.

Bodoh.

Kenapa juga Karma harus menuruti permintaan Koro-sensei.

Karma menyandarkan badannya ke sofa empuknya. Mata jingganya menerawang ke arah langit – langit ruang keluarganya, lalu perlahan – lahan memejamkan matanya.

Mungkin Koro-sensei hanya pulang terlambat. Mungkin Koro-sensei harus berhadapan dengan berbagai macam pertahanan negara yang senatiasia mengincarnya nyawanya.

Tapi entah kenapa rasanya Koro-sensei akan pulang, menepati janjinya seperti seorang ayah yang akan membelikan mainan jika anaknya dapat peringkat satu.

"Cepat pulang, tou-san."

.

.

.

 **[** _Dan kita mengakhiri hari bersama..._ **]**

"Ck, ck, ck, harusnya kau tidak perlu menungguku seperti itu, Karma-kun."

Koro-sensei tergeleng – geleng melihat anak angkatnya tertidur di sofa dengan baju yang pendek. Kipas angin dibiarkan begitu saja menghadap tubuh Karma dan televisi masih dibiarkan menyala. Tumpukan majalah yang seharusnya rapi, sekarang berantakan, sepertinya Karma menunggunya sambil menghabiskan majalah lama. Tak lupa bungkus makanan ringan serta dua kotak jus stawberry berserakan di meja.

"Kau itu, seperti orang pemabuk saja." Dengan kecepatan kilat, Koro-sensei merapikan ruang keluarga seperti sediakala—tanpa membangunkan Karma terkulai pulas. "Seharusnya kau tidur saja duluan, dasar Karma-kun."

Tanpa sengaja, dua bola mata Koro-sensei menangkap sup tofu yang dibiarkan menganggur di meja makan. Tentakel kuning Koro-sensei mengambil sepotong dadu olahan keledai itu cepat, namun memakannya secara seksama—menikmati rasanya. Agak asin dan sedikit pedas. Ini enak.

"Sepertinya aku harus menaikan nilai tata bogamu," kata Koro-sensei sebelum menikmati masakan buatan Karma. Meski dingin, sup tofu ini sangat enak. Apalagi disajikan dengan nasi yang hangat. Rasanya semakin enak.

Sebetulnya, Koro-sensei tahu, Karma bukanlah anak yang suka berurusan dengan dapur. Tapi anak itu masih memaksakan dirinya untuk membuat sup tofu—dan rasanya enak.

"Kau sudah berkembang menjadi orang hebat, Karma-kun."

Dan akhirnya, Koro-sensei memutuskan tidur disamping seseorang yang berarti bagi hidupnya.

Tanpa Koro-sensei sadari, Karma merasa nyaman ketika Koro-sensei menemani dirinya tidur.

.

Bagi Koro-sensei, Karma sudah menjadi layaknya malaikat kecilnya.

Bagi Karma, Koro-sensei adalah pahlawan favoritnya layaknya seorang ayah yang menjadi favorit anaknya.

Kenyataan itu tak akan pernah berubah.

.

.

.

— **End** —

.

.

.

Aaaahh gaje, gaje, gajeee DX

Sehabis UKK langsung bikin ff KorosenKarma, wuhuuu entah napa kepicut ama ni pairing, karena butuh asupan AU-family, ya sudah bikin wae. Hohohoho.

Oiya, disini tuh ceritanya Koro-sensei harus dibunuh, cuman waktunya 2 tahun. Saat itu dia ketemu Karma yang kehilangan ibunya, karena merasa kasihan, akhirnya Koro-sensei mengadposinya. (Aaaahhh Daddy!Koro-sensei). Si Karma manggil Koro-sensei itu artinya dia adalah target yang harus dibunuh. Tapi ketika Koro-sensei bertindak seperti keluarganya, si Karma memanggilnya tou-san. Entah kenapa bayanginnya jadi unyu – unyu gimana gituu /./

Sebenarnya sihhh ini rencananya bikin multi-chap fanfic antara koro-sensen daddy ama karma!son, tapi tuh sequel aja deh... tapi ini gak janji bakal jadi atau engga. Semoga aja jadi ajaaa. Siipp, doa – doa aja liburan ai bikin fanfic, hohoho XD

Can you give me a review, please?


End file.
